When two worlds collide
by Yellow-Badger333
Summary: Marriage law fic- What happens when Hermione is given a choice, her best friend or childhood bully? an accident shows you things are not always as they seems
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Breakfast and a show

1st January 2001

Sat pouring myself a cup of coffee trying to ignore the pounding in my head. Glancing over at my roommate and his girlfriend I was pretty sure they were suffering the same infliction. I turned to the drawer on my right and pulled out 3 small vials and slid 2 of them across the table. Ginny grabbed them and handed one to Harry "Thanks Hermione, I can't believe how much we all drank last night."

Grimacing as they all swallowed the vile of Pepper Up potion, but you could see their faces take on a look of relief as the potion made a huge dent in their unwanted hangovers. "Hey Harry, what's the plan…" just then the large tawny old, Hermes, flew in through the window and dropped the post in the middle of the table. Hermione grabbed the letters to see if the letter she was waiting on had arrived, Ginny grabbed the paper and unfolded it.

"What the actual…." Ginny screeched alarming both Harry and Hermione. Both hurried to her side to take a look at what had sent their friend as pale as Sir Nick on a bad day. There in the big bold letters, the Daily Prophet was well known for, the headline screamed out "MARRIAGE LAW ENFORCED" all 3 of us paled at that headline, as Ginny scanned the article, mumbling to herself all the while, I glanced at the letters in my hand, one for Harry and one for myself.

"Listen to this…" Ginny scoffed.

_**The marriage **__**law**___

"_Today for the first time since the war has ended the Minister of Magic has called a press conference after being locked away with the Wizengamot to announce a new law that is rumored to effect all of the Wizarding World."_

Hermione looked up from the paper at her two best friends, "We haven't seen the minister in four months this_ can't be _good!" she went back to reading the paper.

"_The Minister has announced that due to the deaths sustained during the war a Marriage Law is being brought in as of today. It is to affect those aged 20 to 25 who are not already married. When asked how this would be implemented the Minister had this to say:_

"_we have come up with a way to match compatible Witches and Wizards, this will be done through a magically spelled questionnaire. All those eligible will receive ministry owls in the next day. They are then instructed to answer honestly and return them within 24 hours. The questionnaires will then be checked, and you will receive a letter containing your match. The law then allows a maximum of a year for you to get to know your match with weddings being held a year from today for all those who have still to marry." When questioned about those who are already in relationships and those couples where one of the couple is under 20 he had this to say, "With all due respect to those, the survival of the wizarding people must come first. All matches made through this law are final, although it is my hope that other than those where one of the couple are underage the others should be mainly unaffected. Of course this is my personal hope and not a guarantee. There has also been put in place a magical ban on those in the age bracket eloping or arranging quick marriages to circumvent this law. There are other fail safes in place and you will marry your chosen match with in that year. That is all I have to say on the matter!" When pushed for more the Minister of Magic refused to comment, as this reported was getting ready to leave the sky darkened as hundreds of Ministry Owls took to the sky to deliver what will change all our lives as we know it."_

By the time we had finished reading the article the letters in my hand were starting to vibrate as if to remind me they are there. "Well I guess we know what these are then" I tried to joke, weakly. I drop them on the counter and wrap my arms around Ginny. She's crying silently in my arms while Harry is pacing around looking absolutely livid with the ministry.

Ginny wiggles out of my grasp and just explodes "How dare they! How dare they dictate who we marry, what about those of us who aren't 20 in a relationship with someone who is? Kingsley is going to fix this, I am NOT giving Harry up for some wench when he's mine, God damn it he's mine!"

Harry stops pacing and just stares open mouthed at her "Gin… I love you, you know that. But you read that article, no ifs but or maybes" Harry tries to embrace her in a hug but she throws herself to the fire place and grabs the floo powder. "Ginny, no please….stay" Harry cries looking like he's going to hit the floor any second if she leaves him.

She looks at him with tears streaming down her face "I'm sorry… I just can't… THE BURROW" and she disappears in a flash of Green flames.

Harry sinks into the couch and looks over towards me, I step off the stool I'm sat on but as I go towards him the letters on the side start to vibrate loudly. I grab them both and sigh "best look at these and fill them in, clearly they won't let us walk away until they are done" I take my seat beside Harry and Accio'd an inkwell and 2 quills. As I break the ministry seal on my letter it stops vibrating and starts to glow a pale yellow, Harrys does the same beside me. As I look over the questions it becomes apparent there must be something amiss here as there's only 10 questions and not exactly a lot of room for in-depth answers.

Full name

Blood status

Hogwarts house

Employment status; if employed where?

Relationship status

Height?

Favourite childhood memory

Favourite colour

Favourite food

Ideal qualities in your partner

"Well this seems well thought out" Harry sneers sarcastically. Sighing for what seems like the millionth time in the space of the 2 hours I'd been awake I dipped my quill in the ink pot. Harry did the same and we both filled in the questions. As we both finished the last one, I suddenly snatched his out of his hand and without reading it duplicated it real quick, Harry shot a questioning look at me. "What? I may follow the rules, but I certainly don't trust the ministry with this" shrugging off his questions. As soon as I'd put down both copies on the coffee table the originals burst into flames and disappeared from the table.

"What the Hell?" Harry looked bewildered at the last few embers lingered. "I guess now we wait right".

"Yes, Harry now we wait."

Friday came around and still no word from the Ministry about matches. The household was all on tender hooks. Harry was getting irate because Kingsley kept refusing to see him whether it was via appointment or just a "drop by". "ARGGHHH" came from the kitchen where he knew Hermione was making a cup of tea to try and keep herself busy.

Harry followed the noise and went to check on his best friend. "Hermione, everything ok?"

"Yes Harry, sorry I am fine I'm just frustrated with all this waiting around and since Kinglsey won't even meet with us I cannot even try to pick apart the new law."

Harry looked at Hermione with careful worried eyes concerned that she may not be sleeping again worrying about all of this. He decided to put his arm around her and lead her towards her room. Stopping outside her door he let her go and told her "relax Hermione, I'll be here for you no matter what the outcome, now go get some rest and try to stop that big brain of yours worrying over something this time we cannot control."

A few hours later Hermione was woken by a tap tap tap at her bedroom window, a beautiful proud snow owl stood at her window looking slightly annoyed that he was being made to wait. Hermione shot up and grabbed an owl treat on her way to the widow. "here little fella, sorry if you were tapping long, I haven't been sleeping well" the owl hooted and nipped her finger in thanks. When Hermione looked at her letter, she saw the ministry seal and opened the letter quickly wanting to know if it was her match. Trying not to be too disappointed that she wasn't being put out of her misery she read the letter from Kingsley requesting a meeting first thing Monday morning regarding her match. Quickly scribbling an affirmative reply she handed the letter back to the owl who had clearly waited for a reply and he flew off into the darkness. Hermione allowed herself to relax a little and crawled back into bed and pulled out a vial of dreamless sleep to ensure she got some good rest for once.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting my match

Hermione woke up on the Monday morning with a feeling of dread in her stomach. Why on earth would Kingsley request a meeting with her regarding her match. Fear gripped her as she got closer to 9am, _what if I haven't been matched?! _She thought horrified. I knew I didn't like having my choice taken from me, but I didn't want to be told there was no match for me out there this year. I took a deep breath and then thought _I'd rather have no match than risk being paired up with Ron. _After the war ended a lot of the wizarding world expected her and Ron to get married and produce a mass of red-haired babies. But when all was said and done both Ron and Hermione shuddered at the thought of being that intimate with one another even once, that relationship ended before it even started much to Molly and Arthurs disappointment. At 8.50am Hermione decided it was time to face the music and flooed to the ministry. As I approched Kingsley's office I saw a few people seated in the office. Kinglsey I recognised behind the desk, smiling at someone in front of him. A shock of blond hair made me stop in my tracks. _Surely not _I thought horrified Draco Malfoy was out of the country last I'd heard. Although that was 2 years ago now. As that thought crossed my mind I noticed a second shadow in the room and some relief set in. Maybe it's a meeting for those who weren't matched. I walked into the room and all heads turned to me, thank god Harry was here too.

"Good morning Hermione" Kingsley greeted.

I took my seat between the two boys "Good morning Kings, Harry" I turned to face the other chair "Malfoy, nice to see you."

Malfoy looked at me, surprised I was greeting him at all. "Granger" he replied putting his pureblood mask on his face. Harry looked relived that no one was shouting yet.

"Mione, if I'd known you had a meeting too, I'd have waited at home for you" he voiced quietly as if reminding us that we were all called here for a reason not here willingly.

"No matter" I smiled at Harry and turned my attention to Kings and shot him a look that's said start talking!

He cleared his throat and started "Right well now we're all here I guess you'd like to know why you're here. As you know the marriage law has come into effect and you all answered your questionnaires for us to find you a match" Harry and Malfoy both scoffed from either side of me, I'm guessing no one was impressed with the law even those who were used to thinking their marriage would be arranged. Kings continued "We hit a little snag, as you may know we have been using a spell algorithm to determine matches based on a % capacity, well unfortunately Hermione, you matched with 2 people Draco here at 99% and Harry at 97%" at this Draco sat forward.

"If Granger and I matched at a higher percentage than Potter here, why exactly are we here? Are you expecting us to have a three-way marriage, do you expect a Malfoy to share?" I looked at him in surprise, was he insinuating that he would have been happy to be matched with me? Harry just looked disgusted whether at the thought of marrying me or sharing me with Malfoy I wasn't 100% sure.

Kings just looked flustered and started with "Well, urm, with all the history with you and your family I decided that Hermione deserved a choice"

Malfoy scoffed at this and sat back in his chair "well we all know how this will end, Granger will walk out of here with Potter and I will go back to work alone as usual" with this he stood and nodded in our direction.

I suddenly heard myself saying "Malfoy wait, stay please?"

He froze in shock and Harry hissed at me "Mione, do not tell me you are contemplating him!"

I ignored him and continued to look at Malfoy "Can we not discuss this like regular people, I think we all deserve to talk this through, Kings can we have some privacy"

Kingsley nodded and left the room, Malfoy sat back in his chair "Look Granger, none of us are happy with this match, can you honestly say that you can imagine us being happy together?"

I just shrugged "well given our history, no, but then Harry is like my brother and marrying him just sounds so wrong"

Harry tried to look offended but it was clear he was thinking the same. "Mione, please, I would rather marry you than let you marry the ferret! We all know that you two together would be like a marriage in hell! Not one member of his family or friendship group would accept you!"

Malfoy snorted "my family are all dead or in Azkaban, and my friends are all going through this law too, but you are right they wouldn't accept you willingly"

I looked at Harry and said "You'd be willing to marry me?" he nodded as if knowing saying anymore would be a bad idea. I looked over to Malfoy "and you, would you be opposed to marrying me?"

Malfoy looked at me and smirked that trademark Malfoy smirk "I'm opposed to marrying anyone under this law Granger, but no, I wouldn't be as opposed as I once was. But as Potter so helpfully pointed out, it wouldn't be a happy marriage. After all our history, you forgiving me is impossible but even if you could I don't show my emotions, I barely voice my worries and I work out of the country a lot and wouldn't be able to owl you, tell you where I was or even let you know how long I'd be away for. Choose Potter, he can give you a better life than I know I could" I just sat there in shock and staring open mouthed at Malfoy.

Harry coughed beside me bringing me back to reality "right, well then, Malfoy for the sake of that little speech, please know I forgave you for everything two years ago. Your life was not your own then. I know your father was evil and followed a mad man over the edge of sanity, its easy to forgive someone who clearly had a hard life." Malfoy looked a little shocked but I continued "anyway as you said it wouldn't be a happy marriage on that we clearly all agree on, so I will accept Harry as my match, but do you think maybe we could be civil at least?" Harry just sat there looking at he like I'd grown an extra head but

Malfoy stood and extended his hand, "I think I could manage that" I stood and shook Malfoys hand while giving Harry a pointed look and he did the same. "Civil with Malfoy, what's next, Pansy bloody Parkinson coming around to apologise for trying to hand me over to the mad man" Harry muttered. Malfoy chuckled and headed out the door while Kings came back in and sorted the paperwork for Harry and I.


	3. Chapter 3- The calm before the storm

Chapter 3-

30 minutes later and we're both sat back in Grimmuld Place nursing a cup of tea and looking at each other. I decide to start the conversation off "Harry, what do we do?"

He just looks at me and shrugs "we get married like the law says."

I grip my cup harder, trying not to throw it at his head. "Harry, I love you but sometimes I think you may have lost a few brain cells while being an Auror! We don't love each other like that, you're my brother not my lover! And what about Ginny? Ron? This is going to blow up soon and we are not even close to being prepared for the backlash!"

Harry looked alert then "Ron? What's Ron got to do with this? We haven't hung out with him since last year when he tried to stop us living together and I decided to help you open your business!" he took a deep breath before continuing "and with Ginny, I just don't know. I mean I'll have to tell her soon but what can I do, if I refuse to marry you it's possible my wand will be snapped and yours too unless you marry the ferret" he shuddered at this thought. "Mione I love you, not like they want me to, but it's enough for me to give you a happy life. I won't intentionally hurt you, I won't expect anything from you. Let's just make the best we can of a crappy situation"

I stared at Harry, for someone who usually fights for what he wants, he seems unusually restrained. But then I suppose knowing you've just lost the love of your life due to a law you can't fight might do that to a man.

He starts again "Let's just figure out how to do this, we have until the 1st January to marry maybe we could use that time to "court" as it were. I know we're like brother and sister but maybe we can spark something that may helps because, and I'm sorry, I just can't imagine having sex with you Mione. It just seem so wrong!"

I shuddered at this thought myself. "its OK Harry, I understand. But I agree, let's just agree to try. If not we can come up with a new plan if it doesn't work. Look I'll owl Molly now and see if we can arrange a meeting for everyone to discuss things and see how the boys got on with their matches. You owl Ginny and see if she'll come over today and we can talk to her together and hopefully she will understand and not hex us"

Harry laughed at that and nodded. "ok I'll do that now, thanks Mione, I don't think I could cope if I had do this alone."

A few hours later I hear the floo going and a voice call out "Harry, Mione are you here?"

I step out of the kitchen and reply "I'm in the kitchen Gin" she makes her way through to me "I wasn't expecting you, there was no reply to Harrys owl?"

Ginny looked a little sheepish "yeah I didn't think I'd come, it's just a bit hard knowing I've lost him and there's nothing we can do... I hope you two got decent matches, you should hear how the boys have done! But they want to tell you themselves at mums later" As I handed Ginny a cup of tea, we heard the front door open and close "Mione I'm home" Harry shouts through. "kitchen" I shout back. Harry come through carrying a bag of shopping. I grab them off him and he notices Ginny sat at the little table. "Ginny! I didn't know you were coming over, how are you?" he looks a little sad knowing he can't go kiss her like he normally would, but he soon realises why she's there and straightens up.

"I'm ok Harry, I presume I'm here so you can tell me about your match before mums later"

Harry nodded and glanced at me; "let's go into the lounge and talk"

After we settled in the lounge Ginny takes a deep breath and says "just spit it out Harry, I've spent the last week getting used to us not being together, I can handle this. I'm sorry for the way I reacted, and I'm sorry I haven't been around this week. I know this is the law, I know you have to do this. I just want to stay in your life" she looked over at me as well "you too Mione, I can't lose you over a silly little law. I know that next year I'll be subjected to this too and I'd hate it if we lost each other over this."

I felt the relief flow through me as I reached over a hugged Ginny "never Ginny, we love you, I know I speak for Harry too when I say we don't want to lose you either, that's why we gave you your space this week. But you might not like what we have to say"

Ginny smiled and just replied "I got this, just tell me"

Harry looked at her, his most serious face on (I tried too not laugh at this) and said very simply "I got Mione, we have to marry by January next year"

At this Ginny just burst into laughter that lasted for a whole 4 minutes before realising we hadn't joined in. "oh Godric, your serious! But you two are like siblings, how will that work? But I suppose it makes sense, if you didn't have this bond you'd actually be a good couple" she grabbed my hand "Mione are you ok with this, I know you wanted love and fireworks"

I squeezed her hand "it was my choice Gin, it was Harry, someone who loves me and who I knew would treat me right, or Malfoy the creepy little ferret who called me Mudblood for 6 Years"

At this Ginny started to howl with laughter again while I hit her on the arm to shut her up "I'm sorry but the ferret, I could see that too but what were they thinking. I cannot wait for you to tell George this later! He's going to love it, and you will never live it down"

Ginny turned to Harry and took his hand "Harry I will always love you, and the fact that you are doing this for Mione shows me why. I won't hate you, or hold this against you. I just want to say thank you for the last 2 years." she let go of his hand and stood up tears shining in her eyes "right well I best be off, thank you for telling me. I love you both and I'll see you at the burrow later" Ginny flooed out while both Harry and I sat staring at the fireplace.

After a few moments Harry cleared his throat "well that was... unexpected"

I chuckled and nodded. "let's just start getting ready, I'm not sure the others will take it quite as well."


End file.
